One Good Deed
One Good Deed is the fourth episode of Season 4, and the fortieth episode overall. Plot The Kirk Ronan Branch Line was in weeks of repair since 1934 during the Great Depression due and tourist traffic downgraded, but The Fat Controller decided to reopen it in this episode. One afternoon, James with a supply train was diverted by accident because the points weren't switched over and he crashed through the shed stopping into a bush. His driver and fireman examined for any casualties on their engine after jumping clear near the doors of the damaged shed. At Tidmouth/Knapford Sheds, the Fat Controller spoke to the engines about the accident James had and will take several weeks for the red engine to be repaired. Diesel asked about the time of rebuilding the branch line, but Alice swooped in saying that she can take the trains, but must be two trains per day. The Fat Controller drove away from Tidmouth Sheds and had reservations in his mind from Alice's supply trains to Kirk Ronan. Meanwhile at the Coaling Plant, a few weeks after James' accident , Oliver saw Alice with a supply train. Oliver and Alice talked about British Railways/ The Other Railway and the reservations in The Fat Controller's opinions. A flashback from Oliver had him thinking of Bear who helped him get out of Great Britain and told BR controllers that Oliver is heading for Sodor. Bear was a Class 35 and a key replacement for Oliver's GWR mates as he left to collect his next train and Donald arriving with a goods train. At Arlesburgh Sheds, Duck and Donald with Oliver spoke about Bear's classmates who are now withdrawn all those years ago and aren't scrapped as yet. Duck also said about pulling a maintenance train like Diesel and Frank should have, but Oliver at Knapford station met The Fat Controller to talk to him. The Fat Controller and Oliver talked about Bear and his classmates were withdrawn in the years from 1971 to 1975 which was from nine to thirteen years ago. At the yards, Diesel was shunting trucks when the yard master asked him that another supply train is to be made before the Fat Controller arrives and introduces Bear to Diesel. Diesel was smiling at Bear before he was sent to help with the branch line with a train towards Tidmouth. At Tidmouth, he talked to Oliver when meeting him and the GWR engine's escape was finally clear. As Oliver left, Bear was sadden by his return to Great Britain when James' repairs is being completed in the forty-third episode, Worked Out. He could sent home definitely. Characters *Henry *James *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Alice *Diesel *Bear *Stephen Topham Hatt *Gordon (does not speak) *Percy (cameo) *Alfred (mentioned) *Frank (mentioned) *Bertie (cameo) Trivia *Black and white stock footage is seen from both On the Run and Escape. *This is the last episode where Alfred is mentioned. *A ferris wheel from the episode Medivac can be seen at Kirk Ronan. Goofs *When the Fat Controller's car passed some bushes, the lighting changes. Voice Cast *ANB as Alice *WildNorWester as all male characters Gallery OneGoodDeedTitleCard.png|Title Card Episode File:Sodor the Early Years One Good Deed Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Season 4 Category:Flashbacks